wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Server cogyan
jef; welcome 2 server cogyan lindsey; strong trish; *snort* jef; its time to meet the ppl brawns; truck brains; heli beauty; were r we agen jef; welcum 2 surviver cah gey yan pika ledar david; leader trish; sar ur col sar; ty but ur week lj; idk ur al cyut jef; send sum1 out sar; trash david; gart gart; y david; idk lj; morgin jef; go to camp gart; *finds idol* morgin; *looks for idol* trish; ok i pik rice producrs; wtf alexass; twerk lj; no jefra; hi morgin; hop u lik it i pikd cumfrt lj; wtf we al seed toucantits we no u hav idul morgin; p sure i dont but kk mercy; moans jef; is time 4 chal luzon; loses jtia; im so god at life bild sheltr kass; no ur owt tash; tbh tribal council jeff; the survivr gods speeked david; im voting out jtasha jtia; im jtia shes tasha david; ur both blak so ur the sam person jef; david ur out bye david; o jef; next chal lindsey; no malnutrisha is getin on my nervs trish; hat u lindse lindsey; hat u 2 trash trish; shut up linda jermiah; im jermiah lj; wen did we get a jeremy on the trib jefra; dont no hoe jacky is next jeff; chall luzon; loses again tasha; lets vote out gart spensir; im importint vot wit me gart; open form tasha; I CANT DO TIS OK UR HURTIN MY GAM IM UPSOOT IM GONA GO MOPE SUMWOR gart; dont want to play dat gem jtia; wel wur votin u jtia; *dumps rice* kass; y wtf u bith jtia; (kate) spinser; make ur suffr n vot owt dat purson ovr thur kass; u meen gart gart; hi spinser; yas tribal council gart; were in alance rite kass tasha; im at bottom jtia; jtasha unite jtasha; smash jef; gart ur owt jef; next chal solana; somehow loses jtasha; we did it morgin; im ded brICE; ice tribal council jef; so is ur trib lik loseon r u gona blindsade ppl lik sht brICE; yaaaaaaas hunny yaaaasssss jef; wel u r out brICE: ouch sara; r u cop tony; no not cop sara; dont beleve u tony; sware sara; fine i beliv u tony; im cop sara; lmao u got me rofl jeff; nex chal luzon loses jef; r u votin our jtrasha jtia; um excuse u dat was rood jef; srry jtia; *dumps votes in fire* jef; 1 vote survavd the fire jtia ur ot jtia; o kass; (kate) tasha; my bby is gon wat do i do swap solano loses trish; tony vot wit me tony; #spyshack trish; um hello tony; #spyshack trish; ok think about it tony; #spyshack clif; im blak woo; token blak lindsey; p sure were ahed i mean lmao rite trish; die linda lindsey; die malnutrisha tony; #spyshack sara; i mis tony tony; oops tribel counsil jef; token blak ur owt clif; wut lindsey; this enragis me camp trish; i do not lik u lindsey; im gonna puntch u trish; no ull lose lindsey; tru (jaxon vp) *leves* jef; y r u owt here hun lindsey; my dawter wil not lik me nemore if i punch n kik n strangel n beet up n spit on n kill trasha jef; wel she is beetupable lindsey; quit jef; but ur fans lik u lindsey; no alexass; guys we los teh chal dont vote me of vote of garry jeremiah; im jermiah ok i dont hav idol alexass; watever u say davey jeremiah; how did u get davey from jermiah alexass; dont kwestun me lexie ok jeremiah; im not even lexie alexass; yes u r sam lj; look alexas if u shut up we can vot owt tatiana jeremiah; y do u ppl hate me idgi alexass; wel u r invis jef; alexass ur votd out alexass; cries y cant i mak merg jeremiah; im jeremy